


Heat Cycle

by Aminita



Series: *Wolfmen and Orions [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Claiming Bites, F/M, Knotting, Lots Of Flowery Language, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Cum Inflation, Pheromones made them do it, Ripped Clothing, Star Trek-style Orions, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, dub/con, not really but not explicit permission either so, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminita/pseuds/Aminita
Summary: Thompson is a werewolf with a sensitive nose and a fair grasp on his wolffish nature.  Julia is an second generation Orion, with limited control of her pheromones.When Julia falls into the Orion's mating cycle though, control is no longer a word either of them know.





	Heat Cycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Editor1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editor1/gifts).



Everything was hot. It was burning, roiling in my gut, like flames licking at me from the inside. My skin was sticky with sweat, curls glued to my face, sticking to the back of my neck. My usual clothes felt too constricting, and I found myself stripped down to only my undershirt and panties. 

There was a soft rap on the door. “Julia?” Oh, Thompson. I was both relieved to hear his voice, and frustrated, as yet another scalding waves rushed over me.

“D-don’t come in.” It was pointless, I knew, seeing as that if I didn’t answer, he'd come check on me, and even though I did, my voice was shaking enough he would come in.

The door opened, as I simultaneously feared and desired, and he stuck his head in. “Julia, what's - oh, shit.” His hands came up to cover his mouth and nose, eyes narrowing. I knew he was drowning in the scent of the room, but I had little to no control over myself right now. Just watching him was enough to make me drool. I curled further into the nest of blankets I had make for myself, hating the way they rasped on my over sensitive skin, drove the heat higher. 

His hands fell away, and he inhaled deeply, eyes almost black. While part of me was utterly terrified, I was shocked and a little scared to find a much larger part of myself was wanting, needing him to come in. To come and claim me.

He started into the room, having not changed yet, but with an animalistic gleam in his eyes, and he deliberately inhaled again, eyes locked on me in my nest. The look made me pulse with need, quiver in terror.

“Thompson, “ I whispered, voice suddenly gone, throat too dry, and then he pounced, falling down onto me and holding my hands away from my head, tongue tracing along the divots of my collarbones, up along the creases in my neck as I fought to keep from whimpering.

[break]

She had been in the room for what seemed like hours. Days. He was worried she had been ill, when she went in, but she good-naturedly shooed him away. He went to knock on the door, senses telling him something was wrong. He heard her soft voice, shaking with - was that pain? 

“D-don't come in.” He couldn’t obey the simple order if she was in pain, or danger, so he shoved the door open. He wasn’t going to let her suffer whatever she felt she deserved alone. 

“Julia, what's - oh, shit.” It hit him like a punch to the balls, making him want to double over. It was a heady, feminine scent, it was sex and drugs, promising love, devotion. And it was coming from the tiny body before him.

She had stripped down to her undershirt and a pair of minuscule boy shorts, covering her sex from him. Her hair was tangled around her face, plastered to her cheeks and shoulders, as she reclined, unconsciously giving him a fantastic view of her barely-covered slit, the fabric shielding it from him, so slick it looked drenched. 

She was panting, every breath making her breasts heave and move in deliciously sensual ways, her shirt having ridden up to show the flat planes of her stomach. Her nipples looked hard as diamonds, poking through the shirt, begging for the fabric to be removed.

She looked in dire need of fucking, like she had been fucked, like she was begging him to fuck her, like she was terrified of him coming over, all wrapped in one. It was confusing and dizzying, looking at her, watching the sweat run off her body, bead and stream between the valley of her breasts, drip down her thighs.

Rapidly, he was made aware of the stirring in his pants, tenting out uncomfortably, fabric straining against the raging erection that had just sprung to life, coaxed from soft to rock hard just by the sight of the nymph before him, the sinful sex smell in the air.

Before he realized it, he was walking towards her, as if in a trance, eyes locked on hers. She was whimpering, and she did the worst thing she possibly could while he struggled to regain his mind.

“Thompson, “ her voice was soft, breathless, almost a sigh, a moan of the sound, and he almost felt himself come undone there, pausing, feeling a full body shiver run through him, his dick bobbing against the fabric of his pants - there was no other options.

He fell upon her like a dying man promised life again, like someone dehydrated in the desert stumbling upon a perfect oasis, a starving man at a feast. His hands were holding her thin, delicate wrists to either side of her head, and he couldn’t help lapping at her overheated skin, tongue tracing along the path of the sweat that had fallen there.

She weakly resisted him, but her legs had parted, letting him rest his hips in the cradle of her thighs, his hardness pressing against that sopping, slick mess in her panties. He could almost feel the wetness sleeping through his own clothes.

And all too suddenly, he was wearing too much, she was entirely too clothed, and he found himself undoing his belt, looping it around her wrists and pulling them over her head, other hand jerking her shirt down so he could lap at a nipple, barely aware of the way she bucked in his arms. He was, however, electricity aware of the way that the movement drug her against his turgid cock, and he groaned around her nipple.

[break]

Madness. This was madness, this was how it felt to lose her mind. He held her down, and though she struggled against him, she found him kneeling between her spread legs, pressing against her. Her traitorous opening gushed at the rough treatment, and she had to bite back a moan as his tongue busily laced along the swell of a breast, between them, and then, suddenly, her hands were bound, and he was shoving her top down, and -

Oh, gods. His burning hot mouth closed over her nipple, lapping at it, and she almost bucked off the bed. Gods. She felt another spurt of arousal slicker her already soaked cunt, barely keeping a low moan down.

Every time his tongue laved over her nipple, it shot a bolt of pure electricity to her groin, and she couldn’t help squirming against the feeling, unfamiliar, slick, coiling inside her, like a spring winding too tight. He applied a gentle suction, and she could have sworn she saw her soul leave her body.

Apparently he grew bored, as he leaned away, releasing her breast with a wet pop, and the cool air washing over it made her clench her legs - right around his hips. She realized her mistake too late, and looked into the hungry eyes of a wolf, as he snarled, leaning down to jam barely human lips against her own, fangs threatening to cut her mouth, one hand roughly kneading her breast, grinding harshly against her.

[break]

He felt the way she fumbled every time she try to hold back a noise, and it annoyed him. He wanted a reaction, wanted to swallow her moans, hear her cries. She clearly liked the ministrations he was making on her nipple, but if this wasn’t going to get a reaction - he tried sucking, and she jerked slightly, breath hitching. 

He pulled away, unsatisfied his mate wasn’t giving him the sounds he wanted, so leaning back, intending to go lower but - skinny, steely legs wrapped around his waist, and he growled, finding himself pulled forwards, smashing his lips into hers. 

Was he still human? He couldn’t remember, couldn’t tell, too lost in the heady smell, drowning in his own personal heaven as she squirmed on his cock while he gripped her breast, rolling it in his palm. It was soft, easy to squeeze, to easy.

But the space was too small. He nudged her thighs apart further, kissing her intensely, leisurely dipping into her mouth and back out, fucking her with his tongue as surely as he would be in a few minutes. Her resonating moan was worth it, as he undid the button of his pants and slid the zipper down. The sound was loud in his ears, matching the tempo of the blood beating against his ears, and he couldn’t help rolling his hips into her, only a thin barrier of cotton keeping him from slipping into her waiting warmth.

With one hand, he fisted his fingers -claws?- in her hair, and the other he set to work getting her underwear off. It was going frustratingly slow, clinging to her skin, doused in sweat and arousal, and he grew angry enough he sliced through it, enjoying the fresh waft of her desire as he did.

[break]

She was drowning in too many sensations to have any cognitive functions. The cool air was sipping over her nipples, he was assaulting her mouth with a deep, slow, fiery kiss, lethal as a brand, one hand curled in her hair, claws pressing into her scalp but the pain only contrasted the pleasure, his cock rolling against her folds, making her cry out. The battle to hold her moans was clearly lost and she whispered and groaned into the kiss.

She almost froze when she heard the sound of a zipper, but the rough, burning heat of his dick grinding against her, as if he didn’t care about the cloth between them, as if he intended to fuck her despite the fabric, stopped her, making her quake. She was, inexplicably, on the edge of some precipice begging him to push her over silently, while from another corner of her mind the rational side of herself, pleaded to stop this.

She felt one hand at her hip, tugging on her meddlesome underwear, and twin shouts of “Yes!” And “No!” Rang through her mind. Then the decision was made for her, as she felt a sharp nail scrape across her hip and thigh, shredding the pair. Cold air hit her cunt as he peeled her underwear away, and she couldn’t help but quake and moan, writhing as her core pulsed with heat, almost as if it knew it's salvation was nearby.

[break]

She was a fucking goddess, he thought dazedly, peeling her underwear back. He had let go of her hands and hair, working down the wet cloth, inhaling her sexy scent, head swimming with passion and pheromones and the thoughts of sex. He ground against her, both hands gripping her plump breasts, stroking and squeezing, listing to the litany of sounds that spilled from her mouth. 

He sat back to admire the flush of her body, the way her pupils were blown, and decided the little top was unnecessary, easily cutting through the straps and down the front, letting his claw trail along her skin.

Then something peculiar happened, and suddenly, he was on his back, unsure how he got there. Ah, but did it matter, when his glorious goddess was hovering above him, tugging slowly on his cock, rocking her overheated lower lips against his head, while kissing him so hard he couldn’t breathe. When had she gotten control? He wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t be too angry. 

He kept slipping through her folds, the head of his penis tantalizingly close to sliding inside of her, but she seemed to be playing with him, and after a few swipes more, he couldn’t take it. He grabbed her hips and jerked her down, and her scream mingled with his howl as he was seated deep inside her, nudging her cervix, and he groaned, straining to hold back long enough to give her time to adjust to his sudden intrusion.

[break)

He was teasing her, rocking every so slowly against her and she was losing her mind, feeling the velvety soft steel be removed every time she thought she was about to be filled. His sharp claws were wrapped around her breasts, massaging them, and she couldn’t help the noises she made. Gasps, sighs, and moans slipped through her lips like sand in an hourglass.

He suddenly leaned back, and she mewled from the loss of contact, then shuddered as he slowly cut off her top. He was going so SLOWLY. She needed more, craved to be filled, to push herself over this invisible precipice, to loose the tight coil in her stomach.

Quickly, she jerked up, slamming him down against the nest of pillows and blankets she had been in, and straddled his thighs. His cock bounced there, temping her, and slowly, agonizingly slowly, she let him rock through her folds, her eyes closing, mouth falling open in bliss, as each time he brushed against her it felt like her nerve endings were on fire. 

With her eyes closed, she didn’t see when he decided she was indulging herself too much, but suddenly, his paws were on her hips and she was thrust down unforgivingly onto him. Pain exploded in her pelvis, and her scream mingled with his howl as fire shot through her loins, through her walls, as they fluttered and desperately tried to accommodate the intruder that had so ruthlessly pierced them.

She tried to breathe, and found to her surprise, the pain was quickly changing to pleasure. He was caressing her nipples again, sending more lightning bolts down her body, and she couldn’t help but arch her back, and with an experimental rock of her hips, she noted the lessened hurt. Slowly, she settled into a rhythm, a deep, primal groan tearing from her throat, her hands scrabbling for purchase on his shoulder, flinging fur and sinking her fingers in, keening lowly as he shifted, rubbing against her walls just so.

[break]

It was pure torture to go as still as he was, until she started to move her hips, rocking herself on him, and he groaned, hot and heavy in her ear, one hand playing with her breast again without even realizing, as he thrust up in time with her movements. Suddenly she stiffened in his arms, throwing her head back and wailing, the sound deep, haunting, primal, calling to the wolf in him, spurring him to action. 

Her fingers gripped the fur on his shoulders, and he wondered when he had become more wolf than man, but it hadn’t deterred her in the slightest. She bounced on his cock like she owned it, moaning and gasping, her breath sputtering erratically from her lungs. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the musky scent, grinding into her walls, on the cusp himself.

Dimly, he worried she wouldn’t take his knot well, that it was something they should talked about, that she was so small, it could hurt her, but he couldn’t dwell on those thoughts as her walls spasmed, milking his cock and demanding he fuck her back. 

He flipped her down, thrusting roughly in her, tip bumping her softened cervix, growling and fucking her harder, feeling his knot swelling with cum, and he couldn’t help biting down on her shoulder as he came, snarling and howling his completion.

[break]

It was too much, and she found herself falling over. It was heaven, it was hell, it was something entirely different, and she could only cling to him, rolling her hips against his, almost smashing them together, desperate for the friction. She was surprised to find herself crying, but then again, this was one of the most intense things she had ever felt. 

He was growling and grunting in her ear, pawing her breast, tongue flitting against her skin, then she was flipped on her back as he thrust violently into her, slamming her cervix with each thrust, and she was sure she would break, from pleasure, from pain, from something. He was tearing her apart, putting her back together, she didn’t know where he ended, where she began. She was sobbing, holding tight to his fur as she felt something large swelling at the base of his cock, just behind her lips, not pulling out of her. 

The intensity of the stretch made her pant and cry out, unable to take the pleasure, too sensitive as he fucked her to his content, then the bulge grew fast and she felt the scalding hot rush of fluid inside her, directly to the deepest place she had. She couldn’t help arching her back, nails dragging down his skin and tearing it in places, shrieking and whining as his sharp teeth sank into her shoulder, launched back among the stars with him, before he collapsed on her, breathing hard.

It was silent for several minutes, just the sound of heavy breathing and the smell of sex so strong even she could smell it. He was still inside her, hard, and she was afraid to move. Even their breathing was shifting them and setting off aftershocks in her sensitive body. 

He woke enough to caress the gentle swell of her previously flat stomach, and wondered idly if she would hate him later, when he apologized for their actions.

At the same time, she enjoyed the feel of his caressing, and wondered how mad he would be when she explained the heat cycles of Orion’s and how their irresistibly went up.

Then, together, they wondered if she would get pregnant from this. How it would tie them together. 

And, together, but secretly, they both agreed to themselves if it happened, it wasn’t something they would regret.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Um, if you liked this, could you hit the Kudos button? I'd really appreciate it! It keeps me motivated (and is kinda like a “Hey you didn't write trash!” Thing to me) soif you liked this I might come up with more depraved but hopefully acceptable smut. No comment required (though I’d love that!) because I am also a shy bean who doesn’t know how to works when I like something. But the kudos is just a really nice sorta thumbs up so I know I’m doing well!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading! O AND CHECK OUT EDITOR1 HER STUFF IS BETTER THAN MINE


End file.
